


Lecciones de historia.

by ShyLady



Series: Larisse of Tarth [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady





	Lecciones de historia.

 

Su padre no se fue, cumpliendo su promesa. Oh, cuan dichosa se sintió Larisse al ir a dormir aquella noche con un beso suyo en la frente. Y cuan angustiada, a la mañana siguiente, al despertarse temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

Corrió hasta el gran salón, donde servían el desayuno, y con alivio constató la presencia de su señor padre. Quería hacer muchas cosas, hablar con él, jugar, leer, hacerle preguntas sobre su vida en el continente, sobre sus tíos y sus primos, sobre cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado en su cabeza, pero nada ocurrió de ese modo. El desayuno fue breve y sus padres intercambiaron apenas algunas frases entre sí. Lady Brienne tenía que atender a sus vasallos, tarea que le tomaría toda la mañana, además de seguir las reuniones con los lores. La niña había pensado que una vez aceptada la identidad de Ser Jaime Lannister, el asunto quedaría zanjado, pero tal cosa parecía un poco más complicada de solucionar. Todos esos grandes señores con sus sequitos continuarían invadiendo la isla por días, tal vez una semana más.

Larisse tenía lecciones, por supuesto. Ese día en especial, su madre había decidido agregar algunos temas nuevos. No solo tendría que ver a su septa toda la mañana, luego del almuerzo también tendría lecciones con Ser Payne. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que la dejarían usar la espada de entrenamiento, al fin. Pero lo que su madre tenía en mente era que estudiara la historia de los Siete Reinos.

―Oh, vaya. La aprenderé rápido y luego me sobraran horas de aburrimiento. Siempre me aburro.

― ¿Ahora te estas aburriendo? ―le preguntó la septa Mirielle inspeccionando su bordado.

Larisse se encogió de hombros y tomó un color de hilo diferente.

―Tus puntadas han mejorado mucho. Creo que ahora podemos bordar una manta más grande.

― ¿Puedo bordar el escudo de Tarth?

La septa pareció dudar un momento.

―Es un trabajo muy grande, te llevara mucho tiempo y cada vez que te equivoques tendrás que volver a empezar. Creo que lo dejaremos para más adelante.

―Entonces bordaré una estrella.

―Sí. Eso me parece mucho mejor. Ahora te mostraré como empezar.

Era obvio que la estaban castigando por su escapada del día anterior. Era tan injusto, no obstante ¿No eran los días de sol dignos de ser reverenciados con alegría? Su tío Tyrion siempre le escribía cartas diciéndole que la vida era una aventura. Y a Larisse le encantaban las aventuras. Y por eso siempre se metía en problemas.

Conoció a su tío Tyrion en persona, una vez. Ella era más pequeña, pero lo recordaba vívidamente. Era un hombre extraño, solo un poco más alto que ella, con los ojos dispares y el cabello de un rubio casi blanco. Le gustaba contar cuentos y hacer bromas. Larisse había reído mucho en esos días. Su madre había mantenido largas charlas a solas con él. Luego se había marchado. Y cada cierto tiempo llegaban cartas donde él le contaba cosas sobre sus propios hijos, sobre Casterly Rock y sobre su padre. Al principio su señora madre se las leía, pero pronto Larisse aprendió a leer y entonces las cartas fueron solo para ella.

A Ser Payne le agradaba su tío Tyrion, al parecen fueron amigos durante la guerra. Él era el maestro de armas del castillo. Estaba casado con Lady Mya, que no era como las demás damas de su madre. Ella llevaba ropa de hombre todo el tiempo, cosa que Lady Brienne solo hacia cuando entrenaba con su espada. La espada de su madre no era de madera. Era una espada de verdad, de acero valyrio. Todos decían que esa espada podía arder con fuego azul, si los dioses lo deseaban. Larisse nunca la había visto arder, aunque tenía intenciones serias de experimentar con ella en cuanto fuera lo suficientemente grande para tocarla.

Ser Payne y Lady Mya siempre se tomaban las manos y se sonreían. Era algo muy tonto pero Grisel, la hija mayor de ambos, le había contado que esas cosas las hacían los matrimonios. Larisse no conocía mucha gente casada así que no tenía suficientes pruebas de ello.

En la tarde quiso encontrarse con Lucerys de nuevo. Debía contarle que su padre estaba en Tarth ¿No eran esa clase de noticias las que uno compartía con sus amigos?

Tal vez debía conformarse con quedarse en el castillo y jugar con Tanda, la hija de una de las cocineras. O con la misma Grisel, que aunque era dos años mayor, le temía a todo y no le gustaba tomar el sol.

― ¿Quién fue el último rey de Tarth?

Larisse tuvo que esforzarse para entender la pregunta. Estaba distraída pensando ne como escabullirse.

―Te he preguntado dos veces lo mismo.

―Lo siento. Se la respuesta, es fácil. Fue el rey Edwyn Evenstar.

―Muy bien. ¿Qué pasó después con el reino?

―Los… Durrandon lo anexaron. Durran…el Justo se casó con la hija del rey Edwyn.

―Bien. Ahora…

La niña lo interrumpió:

―Me gustaría saber el nombre de esa princesa. No es agradable saber quién era su padre y su esposo pero no el de ella. No me gustaría que escribieran un libro sobre Tarth y se olvidaran de mencionarme.

―Pu-pues… déjame v-ver. Debe estar en alguna parte. Lo buscaré y te lo diré después. ¿De acuerdo?

Ser Payne a veces tartamudeaba. Era algo que Larisse había notado, en ocasiones le pasaba cuando se sorprendía o se ponía nervioso. No quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, así que no presionó el asunto más allá.

Algo bueno pasó después de todo, al final de la lección. Su padre apareció para llevarla a pasear antes de que oscureciera. Ambos hombres se conocían, la niña notó por la forma amable en que se trataban. Comprendió que todo el mundo compartía una historia, y que al parecer apenas le habían contado a ella unos pocos detalles. Otro hecho injusto que encontraba ese día. A sus escasos años de vida había descubierto que el mundo era un lugar lleno de injusticia.

* * *

 

Caminaron tranquilamente por la orilla del mar. Su padre vestía una simple túnica verde sobre pantalones negros y botas de cuero. Se había recortado la barba y llevaba el cabello atado con un fino lazo morado. Larisse le tomó la mano izquierda, porque en la derecha tenía una mano dorada. Era extraña y no le gustaba demasiado. El oleaje era suave y solo unas pocas aves graznaban a lo lejos.

― ¿Te gusta aprender historia?

Larisse se encogió de hombro.

―Tengo buena memoria y aprendo rápido. Mama dice que eso me ayudara a reinar cuando me toque ser la Evenstar.

―Cuando era niño, yo no era muy bueno aprendiendo de los libros. Pero me encantaban las historias de caballeros y espadas.

―A mí también me gustan las historias de caballeros y doncellas guerreras. Wylla de Wyl, Xanda Qo, las guerreras de Hyrkoon, la reina Nymeria…

―Creo que te gustan más las doncellas guerreras que los caballeros.

―Mama lo es.

―Sí. ―Su padre se detuvo un instante a contemplar el horizonte. ―Brienne una vez comandó ejércitos.

―Dicen que fue muy valiente. ―Larisse se llenó de emoción.

―Tu madre **_es_** muy valiente. Con una espada en la mano, no hay hombre que no le tema.

―Quiero aprender a pelear, pero ella dice que soy muy pequeña.

―Entonces debes hacerle caso.

― ¿En serio? ―Larisse comenzó a remover con los pies las piedras ocultas en la arena. ―Porque hay niños más jóvenes que yo entrenando ―dijo desilusionada. ―Piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero lo hago.

―No todas las batallas se libran con espadas.

―Mi tío Tyrion me dijo eso en una de sus cartas.

―Pues entonces debe haber algo de cierto.

―Se hacer muchas cosas. Mi septa dice que me apresuro demasiado. Pero no es mi culpa si aprendo más rápido de lo que ella puede enseñarme.

―Tú te pareces bastante a tu tío.

―Ser Payne dice lo mismo ¿Eso es bueno? Me gustaría parecerme a ti.

Ser Jaime lanzó un largo suspiro.

―Yo prefiero que te parezcas a tu madre.

Larisse lo abrazó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Tenía ganas de hacerlo así que lo hizo. No sabía si era algo propio de una pequeña dama. Nunca la habían preparado para tener un padre. El rió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza.

―Puedo parecerme a los tres ―replicó ansiosa.

―Por supuesto cariño ―la tomo en brazos y le besó la mejilla. ―Puedes ser lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa que quieras.

 

 


End file.
